Seating devices having parts readily assembled after shipment have been proposed (U.S. Pat. Nos. 488,095; 2,625,988; 2,842,186; 2,955,641; and 3,990,745).
Chairs with back uprights having rectangular openings to receive flattened ends of the chair frame have been disclosed (U S. Pat. No. 2,281,902) but none of the prior art arrangements have been satisfactory for ease and reliability of attachment, particularly for chairs that are often picked up and moved to new locations.